nwod_in_loco_parentisfandomcom-20200214-history
Raul Bryant
Raul Bryant Rahu Blood Talon Lodge of Night Member of Los Pobladores Background Born In San Francisco, California, Raul lived a normal if impoverished life with his mother. It wasn't long before the stress and bills of single parenting piled too high and Raul's Mother was little more than an ugly jar and four pounds of ash. Without her the wild wolf-blooded fell into a rougher crowd, he began doing leg work for various drug dealers, along with a smattering of pick-pocketing, and small time burglary. His Mother died when he was 8, Raul left San Francisco for good the day he was shot on his 12th birthday. It wasn't truly one major event that caused Raul's quick departure, but rather a pile up of the little mistakes he'd made. It was the rapidly decaying friendships with the dealers he ran for, his increasingly self-destructive attitude, and his occasional run-ins with the law. Yet when the time came, and Raul did know it was his time, the bloody hole in his abdomen was a not so subtle tell. Raul left, hopped a bus south and left San Francisco for good. Yet he didn't make it long on his own wounded as he was, ending up in Los Angeles, broke, alone, and with a barely healed bullet-wound. In LA for less than a week, Raul found himself arrested for vagrancy, resisting arrest, and assault, sending the wiry, wild thing, into the system. Not taking to child services well, following his stay in a juvenile detention center Raul was sent to a group home where he was to be reintegrated with good, law-abiding people. It wasn't the year in juvie, or being around those who also came from a similar situation that helped calm the angry youth. Instead it was a nearby Karate Dojo that became his home, his place of worship, and his place of study throughout the rest of his school years. It was at this dojo, and two more years down the road an Aikido dojo that Raul devoted his time, and what little love he had. While lacking the money to travel for tournaments, Raul participated in whatever martial arts competitions he could find in the city, building up a competent portfolio of fighting skills at an early age. Learning control and discipline at the hands of his mentors, taming the unruly child into a hard young man if not necessarily an upstanding member of society. Try as they might neither his martial arts teachers nor his caretakers could fully steer him into a respectable lifestyle. Instead he built up a number of scars from less than officious street fights around the city, a host of somewhat unsavory friends, and a habit of challenging authority; Raul pushed at the boundaries of his state care. As Raul was finishing his tenure in High School, and leaving behind the group home, his control began to rapidly deteriorate. As he neared the time before his First Change Raul grew angrier and more destructive towards both himself and the world around him, coming close to killing another fighter at his dojo. It didn't take long for him to be found and bitten by one of the Forsaken, the First Change taking him quickly thereafter. Awakening bloody and confused at the end of a trail of corpses, it wasn't long before the Originals found him, pulling Raul into a new world freshly bathed in blood, and looking for someone to blame. Despite Raul's initial anger at the monsters around him, and more importantly the one within him, he finds Uratha life much to his liking. A people who enjoy violence and companionship could not more embody him. The pack became everything to Raul; teachers, friends, and most importantly family. He learnt of Mother Luna and Father Wolf, of the spirits around him, and the gifts they could grant him. He learnt many new skills with the guidance of the pack, and found way to hone the ones he knew even more. As his attachment to the Forsaken around him grew it becomes all the more apparent that life among the Uratha needed protectors. After watching a magath devour one of his fellow pack-members, Raul, as often happens when he attempts to deals with adversity, grew angry. He began seeking ways to gain retribution against the unnatural monsters that infected the Shadow. Eventually he found the lodge of Night. He doesn't care about the dangers in hunting the aberrations, nor the descent into madness that most of the lodge one day suffers. Any chance to kill the thing that prey on his family, is worth it, no matter the difficulty. So he endured the initiation, his dedication saw him through the ordeal well enough. Though he now makes a point of eating whenever he can, and always keeping a drink at hand. Yet over the past year as a hunter in the night, Raul's rage has been tempered somewhat. No longer blindly angry, his burning hate has dulled, yet he still keeps on. The thrill of the hunt, the sense of doing right, the binding of battle, those are what keeps him in the Night. Description Raul weighs in at 207lbs, all of which is hard muscle on his 6'2" frame. While he lacks grace, Raul steps surely, never seeming off balance, the young man is comfortable in his body and his movements show that. With unkempt stubble always framing his hard jaw, a devil-may-care smile, and a hint of something wild in his green eyes. Raul cuts a handsome if rough figure. Usually found wearing torn blue jeans, a tight gray t-shirt, and a black leather jacket (all of which have been dedicated). His gold-brown hair is kept relatively long for someone who spends so much time in situations where loose hair is a hazard. Most often he brushes it back behind his ears, with the occasional strand left untamed, akin to the rest of his appearance. Relations & Contacts PCs *Brenn - a Changeling met briefly who takes no guff, and stands like a fighter. A really stiff fighter. *Clayton Danvers - The Ithaeur has been with the pack long before his arrival, and will likely be with them long after Raul has passed away. While his manner once grated on him, Raul has since come to get along with the man well enough. The Bone Shadow is a good shaman, and has patched up the Rahu after more than one incidence, making his dedication to the pack as apparent as any other. *Evan Cord - Since his resurrection the once again Urdaga has been with Los Pobladores more than before. His forward manner, and aggressive nature are admirable traits to Raul. Evan's exactly the sort of wolf that he'd want to have at his back in a tight spot. *Fuller Lancaster - He was an excellent beta, and often still served in the capacity when he wasn't doing police business. Fuller more than earned Raul's respect and admiration when he gave up his auspice to save the life of his son and Alpha. The Blood Talon is proud to have worked at his side, and call him friend. *Josh Mackenzie - The ex-rockstar more than proved himself in the battle for Fuller's son, and in all he has contributed since. Often serving as a peace keeper Josh has proved himself to be a valuable member of the pack. *Kyle Samson - An outstanding hunter, and skilled warrior, the Hiriraka has been hurt before and now acts in a manner akin to someone who never wants to feel again. While their thoughts over many matters, and their outlooks on life clash. Raul still respects the contribution he makes to the pack, and has become more comfortable to the Hunter in Darkness being at his side in the hunt of the Pure. *Senzei Yunshan - Wrestled a Gauru given other alternatives, all that needs to be said about the vampire in Raul's books. NPCs *Pending. Miscellaneous Equipment *'Leather Jacket - '''Worn, torn, and showing it's owner's hard use, this black leather jacket bears it's scars well all the same. It's material has been worn soft, where the material is not held by stitching, and looks good for all the hardships it has been through. The jacket has been dedicated so that it follows Raul through all his battles. *'Flask (whiskey) - 'This pewter flask is plain, unadorned grey metal. With a simple cap, and no outward decorations whatsoever the drinking flask's looks are as one track as its purpose. *'Lighter - 'A classic Zippo lighter with a brass case, Raul picked this lighter up at an antique strore despite a lack of use for it, and has since kept it on his person almost constantly. *'Smartphone '''- A charcoal colored touch phone in a case of similar color, this phone sees only ocasional use. Most often left at home when he's on the hunt or turned off, it is still a needed commodity living in LA. Quotes * "For a little while there I thought everything was going to fall apart." *"You won't speak ill of the dead, not again, because there aren't many Forsaken left in Los Angeles, and Noah would be annoyed if I ate you." Philosophy ''"Offer no surrender that you would not accept." - ''Blood Talons Category:Werewolves